


Bend over

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, I mean who am I if I'm not writting smut, Shameless Smut, Stablished supercorp, office smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: NSFW Sentences: Bend over.It's another classic office smut fic.





	Bend over

Lena pulled into the parking lot of CatCo, she still had her own spot even though she sold Cat Grant her company back. The perks of being one of the best bosses CatCo ever had and that she was married to its star reporter/editor in chief. 

Lena looked at the clock once she parked her car. Five to one.

She glanced in the review mirror and threaded her fingers through her hair, adjusting her make-up, smiling at herself for her appearance. She grabbed the container off the passenger seat and walked out of the car and into the building. She walked through the main doors, greeting the guards and the receptionist that are always so polite and happy to see her. She never thought that she will have that but just as in LCorp and CatCo, the people of National City loved her and her selfless actions that continued to save millions of people and the city itself.

She gives them another smile and then she heads straight for the personal elevator that was now open to everyone, without being stopped for check in. Kara’s assistant, Mackenzie, sat at a big desk; her eyes were restrained to the laptop in front of her. She barely cast a glance up at Lena when she came to a stop just a few feet in front of her desk. She cleared her throat and that’s when Mackenzie turned to see her.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Luthor.”

“It’s Danvers-Luthor, Mackenzie.” She acknowledged the woman. She finds it quite hilarious the fact that Mackenzie didn’t hide her disdain towards her, and it all came down to the fact that she knew why. Mackenzie was a good reporter, a fair one at that but circumstances and better qualified people (read Nia) just did a better job and had better perks and she was just almost demoted to Kara’s assistant. (Also there was the fact that she had a crush on Kara and Supergirl -and Lena got along with both so well- that’s just an added bonus for her to hate her)

“She’s expecting you,” Mackenzie gritted her teeth at that, and Lena refrained from laughing at the obvious disdain on the other woman’s voice. “I know. Please refrain anyone or anything from interrupting us.”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes at her, but she has learned her lesson. 

Lena satisfied with the answer turned and walked down in the direction of her wife’s office. She came to a stop in front of the door and knocked twice before reaching for the doorknob and walked inside, smiling at Kara sitting behind her desk and paying no attention to her presence, her eyes focused on the paperwork laid out in front of her, the fake glasses she was wearing almost at the tip of her nose.

Her hands were moving at an inhuman fast pace but since her office wasn’t see thru as most offices were on CatCo, Kara could be well, herself. She didn’t even blink an eye when someone walked in, and Lena knows why. Kara was so attuned with her that she didn’t even had to look to know that she was near or that she was okay. It made her feel safe.

Lena shut and locked the door behind her, as quietly as possible as she noticed that Kara was trying to come up with something out of those papers and the screen. She walked over to where the couch and chairs were, placing the container of their food on the coffee table and turned to find Kara standing right behind her in a flash.

“Hi,” Lena smiled at her and she received the same smile “I brought you lunch, it’s from Big Belly Bur-“

Kara’s lips were instantly on hers, kissing her hard and deep as their arms wrapped around one another. They were moving away from the couch, and Kara was leading her towards her desk and Lena felt a wave of arousal flood through her body, when it became clear that Kara didn’t want to use the perfect couch which seemed like an obvious place for them to continue whatever they started, Lena encouraged her.

Lena slipped her hands over Kara’s firm and steel ass, gripping her tight as she pulled her harder against her. Kara’s hands slip under the edge of her shirt and moaned at the feel of her fingers skipping over the skin of her lower back.

“Hello.”

“Hi.”

“Well that’s a welcome.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all, continue.” Kara did continue, and the frantic kisses and little pecks turned into Lena a laughing mess when Kara smiled as well. Lena was pulling back from Kara’s lips a moment later, she shook her head.

“What?” Kara asked and Lena shook her head again, stealing another kiss before smiling at her again. “Lena?”

“Hmm we’ve never done this before in your office, so are we really doing this?”

“Doing what?” Kara feigned innocence “Sharing a kiss hello before having lunch together in my office?” she asked, her voice teasing as her short nails scraped along Lena’s back.

“Ok,” Lena sighed, her smile wavering as she moved to cup Kara’s face in her hands ever so gently, “What if we get caught?”

“We won’t,” Kara prompted quickly. Of course she knew they wouldn’t get caught, but still she wouldn’t want anyone thinking that they’re doing it when they’re doing it (or well that they’re about to). “Mackenzie knows not to disturb me when I’m in a meeting and Cat is not here yet. You have an hour of my undivided attention and skills.”

“Oh thank you?” Lena said with a questioning tone to which Kara laughed, then Lena seemed to ponder her options, but she couldn’t resist not giving in, so she did. “Are you still on the menu or are we actually going to eat lunch?” Lena asked with a smirk on her own.

Kara was grinning at her, not saying a word as she backed Lena up towards her desk, each step taken slowly until Lena gasped when she found herself trapped between the edge of the desk and Kara. She inhaled sharply as Kara moved her hands to the top button of her shirt, their eyes locked in a heavy stare as Kara’s fingers worked to unbutton her shirt. Kara stopped when she reached over the button just over her navel and she leaned in to place a soft kiss against Lena’s lips before moving down across her neck, her wife’s hands pushed open the halfway unbuttoned shirt to expose her to her wandering lips. Which then found solace on their favorite place on earth, of course, Lena’s boobs.

Lena’s own hands were wandering, and they settled on Kara’s hips, her fingers pulling at the soft material of her skirt, pulling it upwards slowly. The reason why Kara was wearing a skirt was because (in a quiet and so secretive confession during one of their pillow talks) she admitted to having miss the feeling of cool air on her legs. Now that her supersuit consisted of pants and no longer her usual skirt, she just missed the feeling and so from time to time Kara would steal Lena’s collection of skirts and wore them. 

It was easier for times like this.

And a skirt wasn’t the only thing that Kara was wearing, Lena’s fingers trailed over the garter Kara was definitely wearing and she groaned quietly. There was only one thing that Kara wasn’t wearing that could be of Lena’s, a rush of arousal flooding between her own legs as she found that other than the garter, Kara wasn’t wearing anything underneath her skirt.

“Going commando aren’t we?” Lena groaned as Kara’s lips slowly made their way back up to hers. She slipped a hand between Kara’s thighs, her fingers slipping over her wet folds, she was incredibly wet, “I want you.”

“I want you too,” Kara murmured against her lips “I’ve barely been able to get any work done for the past hour just thinking of you _coming _here,” she continued as Lena’s fingers deftly slid inside her, “I couldn’t stop thinking about you Lena.”

Lena moaned as she spun Kara around, pressing her backside up against the desk, thrusting her fingers inside of Kara slowly. She watched Kara’s face, her eyes widening in surprise as Lena swept the papers off of her desk and suddenly lifting her up on the edge of the desk and spreading her legs for her as she looked down, watching her fingers as she fucked Kara, her fingers driving and twisting inside of her hard and fast, just like Kara liked it.

Kara laid back on her desk as Lena knelt on the floor, her fingers weren’t the only ones on her as she dropped kisses along Kara’s inner thigh, her tongue teasing over the garter strap, her eyes looking up at Kara as she gripped onto the edge of her desk, her back arching as Lena slipped her fingers out from inside her and replacing it with one swipe of her tongue, she shifted slightly and placed Kara’s legs over her shoulders. Lena’s heart was racing at the sight of Kara on her desk, her skirt bunched up over her hips and her breath hitching in her chest as she bit her bottom lip.

“Lena…” Kara sighed out softly.

Lena smiled, knowing without having to hear her say the words that she needed her. Lena leaned forward, her tongue dipping out to taste her once again, and she moaned along with Kara as she drank her in. Neither cared to keep quiet, Kara crying out Lena’s name as she slipped her tongue deep inside of her and it didn’t take long for her to come undone, her moans and gasps filling the room as she bucked her hips against Lena’s lips and insistent and skillfully tongue. Lena didn’t stop for a moment, unable to get enough of her wife laid out on her desk before her. She ran her tongue over the wet folds over and over again, teasing her, tasting her and loving how she felt the spasms against her tongue.

Feeling the last of Kara’s orgasm rumbling through her body, Kara’s hands let go of the edge of the desk and she slid her fingers through Lena’s dark hair, pulling her back as she met Lena’s eyes. She was breathing just as heavily as her, her hot breath spilling past her lips and Lena smiled up at her, teasing over her clit with her fingers as she held Kara’s intense stare.

Kara made no move to stop her or her fingers, her eyes slamming shut as Lena slipped two fingers inside of her easily again. She took a moment, just drinking her in with affection and love, she knew she would never be able to resist the temptation of having Kara just like this, she was wet and ready and waiting for her to make her tumble over and over again the edge.

Lena’s lips wrapped around her clit and she sucked hard, her own desire shooting through her body at the sound of Kara moaning her name again, and not so silently. She felt her clench around her fingers, another orgasm quickly rushing through her body as Lena teased over her clit with the tip of her tongue, knowing just how to draw the pleasure out of her wife. Lena rose from her knees to stand between Kara’s legs, her fingers still working and thrusting inside of her and she pulled Kara forward, their lips meeting in a hungry and messy kiss as her third orgasm rushed through Kara.

Kara pulled Lena’s hand away from her, shaking her head as the kiss changed from hungry to deep and sensual. Kara’s fingers trailed over her skin on Lena’s chest, her fingers slipping under the soft material of her unbuttoned shirt. Lena moaned against her lips as her fingers teased over her hard nipples and she felt a flood of arousal consume her again as Kara sucked on her bottom lip and pinched her nipples hard.

As they broke apart from the kiss, Kara slipped off of her desk and smoothed her skirt down her thighs; she smiled at Lena, reaching out to grab at the front of her shirt, pulling her back in for another heated kiss. Lena’s heart was hammering in her chest, knowing that it was her turn. She moaned as Kara’s hands went to the top of her pant suit, her fingers unbuttoning them and slid the zipper down slowly as she cupped her with her left hand.

“Turn around and _bend over_ the desk,” Kara whispered huskily against Lena’s lips.

“Fuck,” Lena groaned and complied as Kara pushed her pants down, she stepped out of them quickly and moved to stand in front of the desk, she placed her hands down on the desk and whispered her wife’s name with desire “Kara.”

Kara stepped up behind her, pulling the shirt until it fell from around her shoulders slightly. Lena closed her eyes as Kara smoothed her hands over her bare shoulders, pushing her hair to the side as her warm, wet lips placed a kiss at the nape of her neck. A delicious shudder ran through Lena’s body as Kara wrapped an arm around her middle, her hand moving slowly to tease over her skin before she slipped her fingers through wet folds, and that nearly made Lena cum in seconds.

The soft breathy moans that fell past Lena’s lips filled the room as she trembled and struggled to stay right where she was as Kara’s fingers teased over her cunt, finger pinching and rolling her clit, fingers dipping inside of her just slightly, never filling her completely. She rolled her hips against Kara’s fingers trying to gain more friction, subtly begging her with her body to stop teasing her. She needed to let go, the frustration was building inside of her as Kara continued to tease her, her left hand on her bare hop, fingers grasping as she leaned against her back.

Lena’s palms slipped against the desk a little as Kara’s lips were on her neck again, kissing over her heated skin and raining soft kisses down her neck, over her shoulder and back again. Lena cried out as she suddenly felt Kara thrust two fingers inside of her without warning and her fingers filled her deeply, she continued to keep her eyes close as Kara playfully nipped at her skin at the nape of her neck before moving to continue with her feather kisses that were driving her insane.

Kara’s fingers moved slowly inside of her, Lena could feel Kara’s heart pounding as she leaned against her even more. “Kara,” she gasped as she turned to look back at her “I’m so close.”

Kara’s lips captured her own and it was brief, the angle making them both strain to kiss properly, Lena tried to keep her cries of pleasure quiet as she kept one hand on the desk and reached back with her other to thread her fingers through Kara’s soft and long blonde hair. She held her to her neck, loving the way she sucked and nipped at her skin, marking her over and over again.

Lena moved her hips against Kara’s hand, quickening the rhythm of Kara’s thrusting fingers, her body bursting with heated desire as her orgasm jolted through her quickly and deeply when sharp slaps went to her right and then left ass cheek. She turned around suddenly and pulled Kara in for a passionate kiss, effectively making them both sigh in pleasure and contentment for a long while, until Kara made her way down her body and started eating her out like it was the last meal she would ever have. She made Kara pause at her third orgasm and they just kept kissing lazily and deeply as they basked in their shared moment.

Kara broke away from her lips, delivering a short yet sweet kiss before she went to the couch, arranging her clothes in the process. “I could definitely get used to spending my lunch hours with you, just like this,” Kara said with a salacious grin dancing over her lips.

“I could make it work,” Lena grinned.

“Now we need to eat, actual food and not, you know, each other.” Lena chuckled while Kara watched her as she pulled her pants back slowly, knowing that Kara was watching her from behind and gave her a teasing show before moving to button up her shirt.

“Hey sorry for the mess on your desk,” Lena said, frowning at the papers on the floor to the right side of the desk “I could help you clean this up before I go.”

“It’s okay my love,” Kara said as she sat down on the couch after superspeeding and arranging her desk in a flash, then she opened the bag that Lena had placed on the coffee table when she first arrived.

They ate and made small talk. When they finished, Kara rose from the couch and walked to a small fridge and pulled out two cold bottles of water.

A soft knock sounded on the door and both looked at each other in surprise, Kara stood up from the couch and smoothed her hands down her skirt as she walked over to unlock the door.

“Keira, I think there’s something wrong with your phone,” Cat said as Kara stood at the door. “And your door.”

“Hmm so sorry Ms. Grant. I was just having lunch with my wife.”

“Yes, I see. Lena, I want to see you in my office shortly.”

“Of course.”

Kara sighed heavily as she shut the door and Lena walked over to her, smiling as their arms easily found their way around each other. They shared one last kiss, neither wanting to end it too soon and it was Lena who did, knowing that she had to leave.

“I don’t want you to go,” Kara told her sadly, pouting along the way.

“I don’t want to go either, but Cat calls.”

“Yes, better not leave her waiting.” It was funny to see her wife still fearing Cat Grant. “Or maybe just a while longer.” She kissed her again and immediately Kara groaned. “I mean it.”

“Ok, I’m going.” Lena used the pad of her thumb to wipe at the little bit of lipstick that was smeared on Kara’s bottom lip and opened the door “I’ll see you back at home.” They both loved how the word home sounded in their lips. Having found it with each other.

Being in the newlywed stage was everything.

“Hey, I was thinking how about lunch tomorrow on your office?” Kara asked with an over flirty tone that suggested not the typical lunch. Kara got a beautiful giggle from Lena and an eagerly nod. “I would love that.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both went on separate ways, both looking forward to seeing each other that night and for the next day to come.


End file.
